1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum switchgear used in a power receiving and distribution apparatus that receives power from a bus and distributes the received power to various types of electric devices, a cubicle-type insulated switching apparatus, or the like.
2. Prior Art
A power receiving and distribution apparatus that receives power from a bus and distributes the received power to various types of electric devices, for example, accommodates in a container bus-side conductors connected to the bus, load-side conductors connected to loads, a main circuit switch for connecting the bus-side conductors to the load-side conductors and disconnecting them from the load-side conductors, and ground switches for grounding the load side conductors.
In an exemplary power receiving and distribution apparatus of this type, the above devices etc. are disposed in a superiorly insulated container under vacuum in order to reduce the size of the apparatus and increase the stability of installation, as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In another power receiving and distribution apparatus, its main circuit switch is configured as a vacuum valve, and the vacuum valve and devices connected to it are molded with epoxy resin or another insulating material in order to reduce the number of parts to be assembled and improve an installation thereof, as disclosed in Patent Document 2.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Application Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-268685
Patent Document 2: Japanese Application Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-333715